


Secret

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [1]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Closeted Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Alec, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Secret

Alec sat at the bar drinking his beer and spying on the two men at the corner table holding hands and laughing together out of the corner of his eye wishing he could be that open; Manticore had taught him better, having put down more than one of his clones for showing same sex attraction, so he had become very adept at hiding his bisexuality or so he thought.


End file.
